


Blanket Thief

by AutumnisPrime92



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, cute fluff, just quit hogging the blankets, tumblr prompt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnisPrime92/pseuds/AutumnisPrime92
Summary: Shane needs his blankets. Ryan wants Shane’s blankets. Those two things can’t co-exist.





	Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another oneshot for ya! I’ll write smut next, because I’m a flaming garbage can of sin but has accepted it. I might use a suggestion someone gave me, but if anyone has anything they want to see, lemme know!

Shane was an exceptionally fussy sleeper. Usually, blankets were too short to cover his feet, which was an absolute must. What he would never confess to Ryan was that he felt vulnerable with his feet uncovered, like something would grab them in the middle of the night. It was a sense he had had since he was a little kid who still believed in the boogeyman. To solve this, he had a plethora of layers to cover him from toe to head. 

Unfortunately, Ryan loved soft things.  
His two puppies, Micki and Dori, when Shane conditioned his hair, and especially soft blankets. Shane only bought the best quality of blankets, he wasn’t a blanket heathen. 

The first time he woke up cold footed, he brushed it off. He wasn’t gonna he that person on the first night they sleep together, they needed to adjust to each other’s sleep patterns anyway. 

The 26th time he did it, he had to say something. He had tried pulling them back, subtly doing the crocodile death roll to retrieve them to no avail. 

“Stop hogging the blankets.” He grumbled sleepily, tugging them a wee bit agitated.

“No, fuck you.” Ryan mumbled back into his pillow, maintaining a firm hold onto them. 

Shane grabbed onto Ryan and flipped him over, much to his chagrin. It wasn’t worth it, because Ryan took that as he was being dragged out of bed and immediately started flopping and clinging to the sheets and the bed post and Shane himself. Shane pressed a pillow onto his face. 

“Are you trying to suffocate me now?” Ryan muffled again, slowly relaxing when he realized he was being held in a pair of strong arms. 

“I mean, you were pretty into it last night.” Shane teased, covering them both up with their blankets and holding Ryan closer, tucking his head under his chin before pressing a soft kiss to his head. This was a much better sleeping arrangement, and it kept his feet covered.


End file.
